Syrens Song
by RaeLynn Skye
Summary: Bobby has been having dreams about a girl. A girl he is sure is real, somewhere. And he is in love with her...but he doesn't know what to do about it, after all, it's just a dream...isn't it? Bobby/OC. (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Ah, new story, I love it, actually I've been working on it for a while, don't worry that it's weird…oh yes, well it is, but you don't have to worry about it. Um, this story is about bobby and a new character that I made up. Um, and There was something else I was going to say, but I'm not going to anymore, so you'll survive, right???  
  
Yes, I hope you like this one, and REVIEW, because I like it when I know what people think of it. Even if you think that it sucks, or whatever… Blessed be  
  
Chapter one. Syren's perspective.  
  
There was the one matter of where the damn place was. That was all I really had to worry about, I was eighteen now, free and clear.  
  
It wasn't that I didn't love them, well, yes it is, but the point wasn't that, the point was that through my whole life I'd felt lost.  
  
Sure I'd liked Sara and Max well enough, but they hadn't ever been my real parents. I had even felt like that when I hadn't know it. They'd always just been people who could give me what I want, which I know is terrible, but it's the way it had been. I'd felt something like affection, the feeling which happens when someone raises you, but nothing more.  
  
Nothing real, nothing substantial, which is why I'd spent almost all of my teenage years wishing for someone to really love. Well, I'd had one person to love, not a person so much as a dream, an illusion, a fantasy.  
  
He was tall, not so tall, actually, but he had a voice like no other person could, a scent that was amazing. His hair was brown, his face was just unbelievable, indescribable. I don't know how I can't describe it better, as it's sitting in front of my eyes, but I have never been able to.  
  
Anyway, I suppose that I had another thing to love as well, but it wasn't a person. I had my singing, just that same feeling as with the boy, less intense, but the same, it was an intense feeling, whenever I could sing, I would, which made my life almost like a bizarre musical. It was still nice, just that feeling. I had been the pride of my elementary school choir, my middle school choir and my high school choir, I'd made the state choir and I'd been a lead in every musical the school had done, and some out of school.  
  
I'd tried the social life thing, but it hadn't really worked, sure, there'd been some people who I'd liked a lot, some I'd even pursued, some I'd gone out with and some I'd feigned love with. That one was Luke, we'd kissed, my first kiss, which I'd wanted to have fire works and amazing sparks, and all of that, but it hadn't happened. I lived, but that night in my dreams I'd cried to the boy, and he'd understood and told me to wait for him, just wait for him, he'd come to me one day.  
  
So I'd given up, I had good girl friends, good guy friends, but no romantic interests at all, but for the boy. I'd never asked his name, it didn't really matter, we knew the souls, why should the names matter? I would always go to sleep intending to ask him, but I never would.  
  
When I was seventeen, a senior in highschool, the school did the play "Les Miserables" I had been Eponine, the angsty daughter of the rich parents who didn't get her man. My favorite number, and my last one alone, 'On my own.' made me so emotional, it was so amazingly deep and touching. I'd been thinking of him the whole time. My longing wasn't for Marius, it was for my unnamed love.  
  
By this time I'd known for quite some time that I was in love with him, but it wasn't so easy to accept it. But he was all I'd seen in my mind during the teary crying number through the streets of the town, and when I'd closed my eyes, it had seemed as if he was there, with me, in my arms, in my heart, and immediately I'd gotten aroused.  
  
Up until that night I'd tried to keep that aspect of myself out of our relationship, he was growing just as I had been, older, more handsome, more buff, more arousing.  
  
I realized that night that I didn't have to be afraid of him, and that I should go for what I wanted.  
  
I'd almost fainted that night, after the three curtain calls and the five minute standing ovation, the crowd had called me forward three times, more than the boy who played Marius' two and the girl who played Cosset's one. I felt amazing, tired, but amazing, I wanted to keep it in my mind forever, but I wanted to go to sleep more. To share the triumph, the feeling with him, the amazing, almost orgasmic feeling, now I wanted the real thing.  
  
I brushed my teeth, then washed my face, carefully applying a layer of lotion and then a layer of lipstick, silver, which made me look paler and somehow more shiny, I loved how I looked in it. I curled the ends of my hair and tied it back at the nape of my neck. I took out my earrings and peeled off my clothes. Then I reached for my pyjamas and hesitated, instead reaching for my other drawer, my lingerie drawer, pulling out the soft, light beige silk teddy. I held it up to me in front of my mirror, spun around and decided to put it on. I hadn't ever really seen myself in any of my dreams with him. I didn't know if I would be wearing what I was wearing in the real world, but I did know that he and I were going to make love that night.  
  
I went to sleep, which I had never had troubles with, and found myself in a bedroom. Either someone in the world who created my dreams, and his, for I was sure he existed in reality as well, had read my mind before I had come. He was there as well, in fact, now that I think back, I don't think he had ever not been there when I'd fallen to sleep, and looking at me as if I were his salvation, I must have looked the same, because I felt the same.  
  
He walked towards me as if possessed with love, lust and just pure passion, as I knew I was. "Oh." I said, tilting my head back, opening my mouth, it felt as if he was ravishing me with his eyes. Then he was actually touching me, and it was so much better. I moved my head back to him, "Please." I said, before I moved my face to  
  
his, and kissed him. It took my breath away, caused tingles to run up and down and back up my spine, I could hardly breathe, I fell, fainting away from him onto the floor, then the bed. I felt like I was in heaven. The bed felt like feathers, the pillows felt like clouds, and I just floated on the sensations, buckling under the pressure until I exploded, orgasming, it was amazing, and he hadn't even really touched me yet. I opened my eyes again, looking at him, ecstasy written over his face like a spell. I watched him watching me writhing in the ecstasy of this amazing feeling.  
  
Then I realized that I couldn't do it. I couldn't let my first time, my first real sensations like this with him be deadened by the lull of sleep, the rock of the cradle in a goddesses hand. I couldn't.  
  
"I can't." I said.  
  
"I know." He said. "I can't either."  
  
"Thank you for understanding." I said, knowing that I had to find him soon or I would die, luckily it was approaching the last month of highschool, and I would turn eighteen a week after I was free of that hell. "You won't have to wait long." I said. "I'm coming to you soon, where can I find you?"  
  
"Westchester." He said. "New York. The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."  
  
"I'll be there soon." I told him. "Wait for me."  
  
"I will." He said. We wiled the rest of the night talking, about my day, about his, everything, some things that we'd never spoken about before. Life, everything else, it just wasn't the same, being together in dreams now as it had been before, it was somehow less wonderful. I had to get out of this place as soon as possible.  
  
That was a month and a half ago. A week ago was my graduation, college awaits me. I was going to New York anyways, to be an actress, on Broadway, I'd gotten solicitations from agents during my highschool 'career' as an actress. I have to go to college first though, NYU, which isn't more than a stones throw away from the XIGY, where he awaits me. Or at least I hope that he does.  
  
I had to register at NYU first, I hated that I had to do that. It was so annoying, but it was what had to happen, registering for A's came early in the morning, and I was an A. Syren Alyndar. It was annoying, and as I stood in the line, I waited, endlessly it seemed, to reach the front of the line, and then to finish the registering.  
  
Then the woman in front of me gave me a key to my dorm. "Excuse me." I said, trying to catch her attention. "I'm not going to be staying in a dorm."  
  
"You have to honey." She said. "University rules, sorry."  
  
"What?" I asked. "I'm staying with my boyfriend." I said, sure it was true though I'd never seen him in real life at all.  
  
"You know honey," She paused to hand out another key to someone. "It's really not safe to have premarital sex."  
  
"We haven't had sex." I said. "I'm just staying with him for a while to get reacquainted, we've not seen each other in a while."  
  
"Long distance thing eh?" She asked. "I had that for a while, and, hell, did it not work out. He cheated on me before I'd been gone for a week."  
  
"It's not like that with us." I said.  
  
"Fine." She said. "But you still have to live in a dorm. You don't actually have to live there, you know, just use it as a place to stick stuff or whatever. It'll work out, besides, it's only for a year."  
  
"OK." I said, dejectedly. "Am I done here?"  
  
"Yep." she said. "Just walk through that door and you'll be home free."  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"Welcome." She said.  
  
"Do you know where the Xavier Institute is by any chance?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh sure." She said. "Leave New York, and it's about a mile drive west, you can't miss it." (I know, I know, this isn't so, but go with it here, you'll be fine. If it nags at you, just ignore it.)  
  
"Thanks." I said.  
  
"Welcome Honey." She said, smiling as she moved on to other people.  
  
Inside I was racing, my heart moving about as fast as a freight train on the loose. A mile would take less than five minutes if I was lucky. I could see him as soon as today. I smiled, and twirled around, restraining my urge to sing my heart out until I got into my car, convertible top down, and I started belting out the happiest song I knew.  
  
"Thank God." I said, finally stopping at the institute gates. The intercom buzzed momentarily, then I heard a voice over the line. It was his voice. I fainted.  
  
Review, I love reviewers like brothers (well, kind of, more than my brother, but I think you get it). 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first one. Ah well, this applies to all of my stuff, even the stuff in the last chapter, and everything I write in this story. I own none of it, NONE of it, hear me. If you sue me, well, you'll lose, so there. Ah, this chapter introduces more angst, and I should probably change the subjects. I don't know what to though, it's so annoying. Anyway, sorry that this took a while, I've got more than just this story to write, and also, I had to change it all up, because I just made it too happy for me to keep going, you know. There's a bit of action/adventure being introduced, so I hope it makes you happy. Also, I'll try to write the next chapter soon, as this is a bit of a cliffhanger. I won't leave you hangin' too long, I promise.  
  
Please review, Blessed be.  
  
Chapter Two. Bobby's perspective.  
  
I waited for her for almost a month before I began to get worried. She said that she'd be here soon. Soon could mean so many things, and I hadn't seen her in my dreams for a while, periods had happened before when I'd not seen her, but it always unnerved me, and it did now more than ever.  
  
One of the periods had been when she'd gone and kissed someone else, other than me, and we still hadn't kissed, I had wanted to, but it didn't seem like I should, so I didn't.  
  
And then she came back one night, crying, babbling on about kissing someone and hating it, and it made me so happy that I could have shouted. I told her to wait for me, mindlessly she said that she would, and I was again so happy I could have leapt. But I didn't, I just held her through the night, and when she left, I finally told myself the truth. I may be illusional, I thought. I may be stupid, or insane, but I love her, and I've got to get her to come to me.  
  
That night, when we almost made love, I wanted it, so badly, woke up needing her so much I could have screamed for the need, and I thought of her, just her, her body, writhing in passion from me, screaming in ecstasy from me. And it was too much.  
  
I agreed with her though, it wouldn't have been enough, wouldn't have been intense enough, or real enough to satisfy either of us, for we needed each other in the flesh. I couldn't tell her I loved her until I saw her in the real world, because she hadn't, and I knew that wouldn't have been enough either.  
  
The day she came I was on guard duty for the gate, which I didn't think that anyone actually did, but the professor said that I should that afternoon, so I did.  
  
Someone was at the gate, the buzzer buzzed, and so I looked at the camera, and it was her. The girl from my dreams, whose name I didn't know but whose body and soul I knew by heart.  
  
"Oh god." I said. "It's you." And then she fainted. I pulled off the headset, opened the door to the security room, and ran, full speed to the gate. I pressed the button to open it and looked out. And she wasn't there.  
  
I hadn't been hallucinating, I knew I hadn't been hallucinating. I wouldn't have hallucinated her.  
  
I ran back to the security room, quickly. I pulled out the video from that camera and stuck another one in there, in case she came back. I stuck it in the reviewer, I rewound it, for quite a while there was nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Then, about ten minutes later, there she was. On the reviewer, I mean, not back. I slowed it down, there she was, ok, I wasn't hallucinating. Sitting, sitting. Ok, reaching over, buzzing in. Fainting, fainted, laying there, eyes closed…damn, she's so beautiful. Ok Bobby, pay attention. She sat there, still fainted. Allright, something, and then the screen went fuzzy. Ant race, my mom called it before, well, before.  
  
{PROFESSOR!!!} I called him {Professor I need you right now.} He would know what to do, he would know what to do.  
  
{What is it Bobby?}  
  
{She came.}  
  
{Who came?} Oh, yeah, start from the beginning.  
  
{Well, I've been having these dreams…}  
  
{For how long.}  
  
{I don't know, as long as I can remember. Anyways, she's real, and a while ago she said she would come, and she did, and then she fainted, and then I went to get her, and she wasn't there.} I paused. {Then I came back, to check the video, and she was there, and then the screen went blank, and she wasn't.}  
  
{I assume she was in a car.}  
  
{Yes.}  
  
{Is the car still there?}  
  
{No.}  
  
{Do you think she might have just driven away?}  
  
{Why would the screen have gone blank if she was just driving away?}  
  
{Possibly a malfunction.}  
  
{Something is wrong professor, you have to believe me.}  
  
{I need some proof.}  
  
{What kind of proof can I give you?}  
  
{I don't know.}  
  
{Fine, just fine, I live in the one place that might be able to help me here, and they won't. That's just great.}  
  
{Bobby.} It was condescending.  
  
{What? You don't believe me, something might be wrong with the girl I love and you won't do anything. And it's supposed to be alright? Well it's not.}  
  
{I'm sorry bobby, if I could do something, I would.}  
  
{Would you?}  
  
{Bobby.} He reprimanded me.  
  
{Sorry professor.} He had taken me in after I had almost killed myself, he had saved me. I had no right to talk to him that way, of course he would. But, there was a war on the horizon, and I couldn't take away valuable resources just to do something trivial.  
  
I did understand his reasoning, but there was something wrong, and I couldn't just sit by and let it happen.  
  
{Professor, is it alright if I come back now?}  
  
{Yes Bobby. I'm sorry that I can't help you here.}  
  
{It's alright, I understand.}  
  
{Thank you.}  
  
I walked out of the security room and back into the mansion, it was an odd little thing, attached to the wall near the gate, but far enough away that you could do something if there was someone in there you didn't want…I suppose was the reasoning in building it.  
  
I wandered back to the mansion. We were out of school for the summer, so I suppose that I could go to sleep and see if she was there. It was an idea. But first I had to see the professor.  
  
To apologize, to ask if there was anything that I could ask him to do that would help.  
  
I knocked on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Thank you professor." I said. "I want to talk to you for a moment."  
  
"I thought you might."  
  
"I was wondering if there was anyting you could do. Anything."  
  
"There might be, but first, I have to know if she is…a mutant. Do you know?"  
  
"I don't." I said. She probably was, wasn't she? I mean, almost all of the teenagers these days were at least latent mutants, the only question was if she had manifested yet.  
  
"You see her in your dreams don't you? You could ask her then, if you see her."  
  
"I will." I paused. What if I didn't see her, wouldn't that prove that there was something wrong? "Is there anything else I should ask her?"  
  
"Ask her anything you can about where she is, if it turns out that she is in danger, what she saw, who she's with, anything like that." He paused, his shoulders slumped, he looked almost defeated. "If you have the tape, I'll take a look at it if I get time."  
  
I did, I handed it to him. "Thank you professor." A pause. "I am sorry about this whole thing. The mutant massacre movement, I mean. They don't realize yet that it's no use, and if I could, I would make them see. I just don't know how."  
  
"There is no way to make them see." He said. "I know it as well as the next man. Erik didn't realize, it seems, that there was no need for his machine, the world is becoming a place of mutants anyhow."  
  
He was speaking of the five years since the Statue of Liberty incident. It was marked as that in almost all of the history books these days, "The Statue of Liberty Incident." The children who were born after that all seemed to be mutants, I had my own theory on it.  
  
Mother Nature was biting down, finding the useful mutations and killing off the less useful ones. There were more Logan and Sabretooth type mutations born every day, less Rogues, less Magnetos, less and less of the ones that seemed to be dangerous to humanity, harmful to the people who held them. There were still the odd ones, ones that no one had seen before. A girl had just come in who was luminescent, she had glowing skin. I had a feeling that would be one of the ones that went away soon. As useful as it might be in dark spaces, it was also something that could get the owner killed. She was only five years old.  
  
I had a feeling that that was also part of it. Mutations would manifest closer and closer to the beginning of someone's life, eventually it wouldn't have to manifest at all. But of course it was just a hunch. All of this was just a hunch. I was slowly writing it down, in the form of a scientific research paper. The only person I had told of the idea was the professor. He seemed to understand, even agree. And for that I was grateful.  
  
But enough boring information about the mutant phenomenon and myself. Back to the story at hand.  
  
I thanked the professor and went to my room. As I was officially out of the school, had been for almost two and a half years, I had my own room. My training as an X-man had been successful, and after about a year of intensive training, I had secured a place on the team. As had Rogue and Jubilee. The professor was considering starting an operation overseas, in Europe most likely. A woman named Sheri Marquete had already discussed opening a school like this on the west coast, along with their own X-team. It was under construction, and the grounds and building of this school had enlarged considerably.  
  
It was getting to be too much to handle.  
  
And I had to wonder how the professor got all of his money.  
  
I am going rampant again. I got into my bed, and then went to sleep. Hoping for dreams of her. Of course it was only four O'clock in the evening, and I wasn't expecting anything.  
  
And then when I got to sleep, she was there. Pacing.  
  
"Oh thank God." She said.  
  
"Where are you?" I asked her.  
  
"I was there." She replied.  
  
"I know." I said. "I saw you."  
  
"It was you then?"  
  
"Of course it was."  
  
"And you don't know where I am."  
  
"No." I paused. "I have to ask you a question."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Are you a mutant?"  
  
"Why?" She asked, her voice harsh. "Are you one of those mutant-haters all of the sudden."  
  
"No, I am a mutant, and it's important that you tell me so that I can find you."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Good." I paused. "So, where are you?"  
  
"I don't know, I told you."  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
"I have an idea." She sounded hopeful.  
  
"And?" I asked, my eyes widening.  
  
"I think I was kidnapped."  
  
Shit.  
  
"And I can't wake up."  
  
Double shit.  
  
Review, for reviews are little pieces of joy, like children but less messy, that make my heart sing many songs. 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry that this took so long, I was working on my other story…but now that I've got that chapter done (eight) I'll concentrate on this story for a while.  
  
The rating is going to change to R in this chapter, even though I can't seem to find any guidelines for the rating, I think that's safe, but really, there isn't any graphic sexual descriptions…but you have to know that it's going to happen, after all, they're teenagers/early twenties, so you know that there's going to be sex.  
  
Also, sorry that it's shorter than most of my chapters are…I just couldn't write much with her being trapped in her little dreamland.  
  
Chapter Three, Syren's Perspective.  
  
It was so hard to be just stuck.  
  
I was just stuck. It had never been hard for me to wake up before, sometimes I had done it before I had wanted to.  
  
But now I only had to wait, and wait and wait and wait for him to come. I didn't want to make him stay with me, but I wanted him to.  
  
And damnit, this was scary, I could feel things going on on my body, a piece of metal running down the side of my arm, a little poke and sting on my thigh. Something was being done to me, and I didn't know what.  
  
I screamed, but I knew no one could hear me.  
  
The world in my dreams had always changed when I wanted it to, but not this time, no, I could will anything to happen, and it wouldn't. It wasn't normal, it wasn't good.  
  
So I waited and waited and waited. I willed my eyes to open in the real world, my body to move, anything.  
  
Seconds before I felt another poke on my thigh, I managed to open my eyes up. There was a man there, long face, calm but vicious eyes, a low monotonous voice. The room was dark, but there was a bright light above my face, and my mouth was open. There was a woman too, beside the doctor, she moved too fast for me to tell what was going on, and then I was under again.  
  
But when I got back, he was there. "Thank God." I said.  
  
"Anything new?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." I said. "I just woke up, for a bit. I think that they put me on drugs. I keep feeling this poke and then a sting, and I'm on something that feels like a dentists chair, there was a man above me, he had a long face, calm, mean eyes, and a steady voice…and there was a bright light, and a woman, and she was fast…I think that they're trying to take out my vocal cords."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My vocal cords, maybe not take them out, but at least examine them." I looked at him desperately. "I couldn't live without my voice. I couldn't." Tears began to run down my face.  
  
"Hey, hey, calm down, calm down," He gathered me up into his arms. "It'll be alright, the professor is trying to find you now, and it'll only be a matter of time before we come and get you. I promise."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"Yes." He said, I moved my mouth up to his and melded them together. I parted my lips and started examining his lips with my tongue.  
  
"I don't know what to do." I mumbled into his mouth. His tongue came out and danced with mine, our saliva mingling together. I pulled my mouth away from his. It was too much for me right then.  
  
My head found the crook of his neck, and I cried into it. "I don't know what to do." I said out loud. "I can't do this."  
  
"It'll be all right." He said. "You'll survive this, nothing is wrong. You only have to wait a while. I can stay here with you for a while, but when I leave, then I'm coming for you, all right."  
  
"Yes." I said. "Please come. I need you."  
  
"I need you too." He said.  
  
I pulled my face from his neck and traced his lips with my fingers. "I hate this, being all alone, not knowing where I am, not being with you."  
  
"Yeah." He said. "I hate it too."  
  
I walked away from him and sat down on the bed. Luckily, there was a bed. "Come lay with me." I said.  
  
He nodded and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled my back to his front. I curled into him. "What's it like, where you live?" I asked him.  
  
"It's never calm." He said. "Have you heard of the X-men?"  
  
"Everyone has." I said, they'd been publicized to death as a 'mysterious, heroic group of mutants.'  
  
"We're based at Xavier institute."  
  
"We?"  
  
"I'm an X-man."  
  
"Wow, that's what you meant by we before. The X-men are going to save me." It was kind of awe-inspiring.  
  
"Yeah." He said. "Probably not all of us, just about half, the rest need to be on alert." He paused for a moment. "It's not just for you that we're coming though."  
  
"Really?" I asked, a bit hurt and confused.  
  
"That's why I'm coming." He said. "The rest of us are coming because of the whole 'experimentation on mutants' thing, which is what this probably is."  
  
"Oh." I said. "What else is it like?"  
  
"Lots of kids." He said. "Expanding rapidly. It's really fun to be there though, because of all the excitement, and the training, and all that."  
  
"It's a school isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
His body tensed, and he pulled his head up. "I have to go." He said.  
  
"Oh." I said. "Bye then."  
  
"Just a second." He said, turning my body so that it was under his. He pressed me into the mattress, and then kissed me hard. "After we get you," He said, pulling his mouth from mine. "I want to do something for you. Anything you want."  
  
"Okay." I said.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
I knew what I wanted, but I didn't want to say it so blatantly. I bit my lip as I looked up at his strong face above mine. "I want to…" I paused, I had no idea how to put it lightly, I'd never been with a guy before, ever, and…I just didn't know how to say what I wanted to say. "I want to be with you."  
  
"Of course you'll be with me." He said, his eyes kind of dark and glazed.  
  
"No, I mean like that, I want us to sleep together."  
  
"Oh." He said. "Oh." He leaned his body down onto me a bit heavier. I began to worry that that was a surprise to him. "I want that too." He said.  
  
"Okay." I said. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll be there soon." He said, leaning in to kiss me again. As our tongues warred, I felt an immense pain on my neck. Then I screamed. But no one heard but me.  
  
Because he was gone.  
  
I know, it took a while to get this chapter out, but if I had more reviews, maybe I'd write faster (hint, hint, nudge nudge)… 


	4. Chapter 4

Be proud of me, I'm actually writing on this story…yay! I hope you enjoy it.  
  
And, I wish I could write action/adventure, because I can't…*sigh*  
  
I need to know if anyone is reading this story, and if you aren't, then I'm going to stop writing…so that's all.  
  
Chapter Four, Bobby's perspective.  
  
I had been holding her when the professor contacted me. {We have to go now.} He said in my mind.  
  
{Why?} I asked him.  
  
{Because she's in terrible danger.} He said, I tried to remain placid to her when I said that I had to go.  
  
{How terrible?}  
  
{It's the MRA.}  
  
The Mutant Research Association. They had captured many hundreds of mutants and conducted horrible experiments on them, taking the place of the manifestation of their mutations and examining them. They were one of our worst enemies, a total risk to mankind in general. And they were mutants too. {I thought that we'd already taken care of them.} I said. I pulled her under me and kissed her brains out. I hoped. Then I made my offer, to make her feel better.  
  
{Apparently we haven't.} The professor said. She answered, and I said something lame and half-brained.  
  
{I'll be there in just a second.} I replied to the professor.  
  
"No," She said to me. "I mean like that, I want us to sleep together."  
  
"Oh." I said. "Oh." My body suddenly felt heavier, and my eyes glazed over, imagining what it would be like when we were together. "I want that too."  
  
The professor called me again. "Okay." She said. "I'll miss you.  
  
I told her that I would be there soon, and then kissed her again. Then I willed myself to wake up, hoping that she would be all right.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Logan was there with my uniform in his hand. "Who all is going?" I asked, attempting to hide the erection that had formed at the thought of me and her together. .  
  
"Me, Rogue." Of course, I knew he only called her that for show…he'd called her Marie countless times when he thought no one could hear. Something was blooming between them. It made me happy, because I thought that maybe I'd given her the wrong idea in the beginning, and I didn't want her coming after me when I was with the girl from my dream…and come to that, I still didn't know her name. "You, Cyclops and Jubilee."  
  
"OK." I said, grabbing the uniform from him and walking into the bathroom. Obviously he intended to stay. (and no, that's not a Logan's gay implyance)  
  
"So, where is it that we're going?" I asked him.  
  
"Maine." He said. "It'll take about half an hour to get there."  
  
"Oh." I said. "What's the plan other than that?"  
  
"They're in a warehouse, not much security, and there aren't many of them, so we're mainly going to drop in, rescue all the mutants they have there and get out."  
  
"It can't be that easy." I said.  
  
"That's what I said to wheels, but he didn't listen. I swear, that man is so cocky, it's going to get us killed one day."  
  
I laughed. Logan and I had formed somewhat of a grudging friendship when he came back about a year after the Statue of Liberty incident. He was going to beat me up because of Rogue, but then decided not to, because she had obviously not been hurt by me. Which he had figured on happening. And then somehow, we got to be friends. "Maybe this time he'll be right." I said.  
  
"I doubt it." He replied. Then he paused. "So, who's this girl who you're so intent on rescuing?"  
  
"Well." I said. "You'll think I'm insane if I tell you, but I've been having dreams with her in them…and she's really there, not like a real dream. But like life in sleep." I paused. "It's her."  
  
"Oh." He said. "That is kind of creepy Bobby."  
  
"I know." I said, stepping out of the bathroom in my uniform. "So let's go."  
  
We walked out into the hall and made our way, quite quickly, to the hanger. I jumped into the jet, and Scott and Logan took off.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A half an hour later, we were parked in the woods in Maine about a five- minute walk from the warehouse.  
  
We all got out of the plane, and walked briskly to the building. Logan knocked in the door and we all walked in.  
  
Before I knew it, there was someone with a stun gun behind me, I froze her and knocked her over. She would hopefully wake up eventually, and we could put her into prison.  
  
Logan and Rogue were working together to beat off the group of guards who were running up to us. They worked together seamlessly. "Marie!" He yelled as someone came up behind her. She wasn't quick enough, though, and I rushed to freeze the man, who was obviously a mutant—with his green hair, black eyes and pale skin.  
  
He fell over, and I ran into the one door in the big warehouse, a white, medical looking hallway awaited me. Jubilee ran behind me, covering my back.  
  
I opened every door, but the rooms were all empty.  
  
Then I came to the last door. If she wasn't in there, then this whole thing had been a farce.  
  
I opened the door. There was a group of people standing in front of a chair, I called out for Jubilee, and then froze as many of them as was possible. She knocked a couple of them out with her firecrackers, and the battle raged on inside the room and outside. Apparently reinforcements had arrived. I heard Logan, Cyclops and Rogue running down the hall. Too many people had arrived for us to beat off. Cyclops jumped into the room and pushed all of the bad-guys into the hallway. They all came in, and I closed and locked the door.  
  
She was on the chair. Her eyes were closed and her neck was cut open, and obviously recently stitched up.  
  
"Grab everything." I said to the group, who quickly ravaged the place. The MRA usually burned their lab's before we could find anything. And, smelling smoke, apparently that's what they were doing here too.  
  
I picked her up and put my foot through the window.  
  
"Was there anyone else?" Rogue asked.  
  
"No." I said, looking out the window. Luckily it was still the first story. I climbed out, being sure not to scrape either me, or her on the broken glass. "Get out of there!" I yelled to the rest of the team, who quickly climbed, one-by-one out of the window.  
  
When we were all about a hundred feet away, the building blew up. And the girl in my arms began to stir.  
  
We ran back to the jet, and all climbed on. I ran to the back, the med room, and lay her onto the table, strapping her down before I yelled "Ready!" to the rest of them.  
  
I quickly washed my hands and got ready to work on her. Jean had been teaching me some medical skills, as I planned on going to med-school after I finished my 'college' at the school. Which would undoubtedly take a lot longer than I had thought it would. That was before the Mutant Massacre Movement, as it was called, began.  
  
I anesthetized her, and then ripped out the hastily done stitches on her neck, and examined what was inside. Obviously she had been right about them wanting to take her vocal chords, but they hadn't gotten very far on it. There was no damage to anything inside, but the skin was cut and peeled back. I pulled out some disinfectants from the table to my left and sprayed them on her neck; pressing on it to make sure that there wasn't too much bleeding. Then I grabbed the suture from the cabinet on the right side of the plane and began to stitch up her neck up in small, precise stitches. Hopefully there wouldn't be much scar tissue.  
  
After I was done, I wrapped her neck around with gauze, and then secured it with an ace bandage.  
  
Then I sat in the chair in the room, waiting for her to wake up.  
  
It was almost fifteen minutes, and I had gotten out some painkillers for her to take when she woke up, because it would obviously hurt.  
  
Her eyes opened, and she tried to sit up. She made a frustrated sound in her throat, as I walked over to see her.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked painfully, hearing my footsteps on the hard metal floor.  
  
"You're safe." I said. "You're with me."  
  
She tried to reach out her hand, and I came over to her and grasped it. I stroked her face. "Does it hurt much?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes." She said. "I feel like my neck is on fire."  
  
"Here." I said, handing her the painkillers and a glass of water as I unstrapped the top half of her body. She put the pills on her tongue, and then gulped down the water as if she hadn't drunk anything in days.  
  
She looked at me then, really looked at me. "I'm so glad I finally get to see you." She said.  
  
"Me too." I said.  
  
She lifted her arms to wrap around me, and I pulled her to me, and we just held each other. "I can't believe I'm really here." She said.  
  
"Me either." I said. After a few minutes, I said: "Do you feel up to standing?"  
  
"Sure." She said. I unstrapped her legs and wrapped my arm around her waist so as to support her in case she was ready to fall. Then we walked over to the one seat in the med-room and I sat down, pulling her onto my lap.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked me suddenly.  
  
"Bobby." I said.  
  
"I'm Syren." She said.  
  
"Syren." I said, pressing my lips to her neck. "I'm glad to meet you."  
  
"I'm glad to meet you too Bobby." She said, turning her head to kiss me lightly.  
  
"Bobby!" Someone yelled from the cockpit, and we pulled guiltily appart. "We're landing now."  
  
"Okay!" I yelled back, pulling the seatbelt over us both. "I want to tell you something." I said softly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I love you." I said, slowly breathing in and out. Praying that she knew already.  
  
"I love you too." She said. "I love you too." She sighed. "That's a load off my back."  
  
"Mine too." I said.  
  
There was a jolt as the jet set down, and I unbuckled the seatbelt and she stood up, then I stood up.  
  
I grabbed onto her hand, and we walked out of the back room of the jet. "I need to take you to the med lab." I said to her.  
  
"Why?" She said.  
  
"I stitched you up." I said. "And I'm not a doctor."  
  
She ran her hand over her neck. "I think you did good." She said.  
  
"Thank you." I said, gleaming.  
  
Outside of the jet door, Logan, Rogue, Jubilee and Scott were standing.  
  
"Hi." She said weakly to them. "I'm Syren."  
  
Rogue walked up to her first, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Welcome to the Xavier institute." She said.  
  
"Thank you." Syren said, pulling her hand away from mine and returning the hug.  
  
"You better be good to Bobby." Rogue said.  
  
"I will." She said, letting go.  
  
Next was Logan, who shook her hand and gruffly said welcome, before walking towards Rogue and reaching out for her hand as they walked away.  
  
There was definitely something there.  
  
Scott came up and gave her a warm hug before walking to the med lab.  
  
"Chica," Jubilee said. "Welcome to the X institute."  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"Chica, you're welcome." She paused. "But you had better be good to my Bobby, otherwise I'll rip your heart out."  
  
She kissed my cheek. "She's cute." She whispered to me as she pulled me into a hug. "I hope you'll be happy with her."  
  
"I will." I said, and then Jubilee walked away. I pulled Syren into the lab.  
  
"Jean!" I called. I looked around, and saw her pushed up against the wall behind Scott. Missions always gave the X-men an incredible rush, which most of them worked off by jumping in bed.  
  
"Bobby." She said, pulling away from Scott. "And who's this?"  
  
"Syren." I said. "Syren, this is Jean." They shook hands. . "I want you to check my stitches on her neck. ."  
  
"Bobby," She said, "You're perfectly capable of doing it. I hardly need to check." I looked at her, pleading with my eyes. She consented, and then unwrapped the bandage around her neck. Then she pulled the gauze off, and then looked at the stitches. "You did beautifully. She's going to be fine."  
  
"Thank you Jean." I said. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing." She blushed and smoothed the wrinkles in her shirt out.  
  
We walked out of the room. "Do you want to go to my room?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
I walked along the hallways, my hand in hers, and eventually she stopped, we were next to a door. "Can I?" She said, back to the wall, pulling me to her.  
  
I didn't know what she was asking to do, but I nodded. She pulled me in even closer and delicately fastened her lips to mine, and softly sucked. God, it felt good, like silk sliding across my skin, but even better. I tried to respond, but my body seemed to be stuck in shock, then I molded my mouth to hers and softly brushed my tongue against her lips, she opened them, sighing, I didn't know what to do, I slid my tongue between her lips as she did the same.  
  
God it tasted good, like wild strawberries and mint leaves. I sipped at her like a sweet drink, she did the same to me. It was so good that I hardly knew what to do. I slid my hands up and down her arms, trying to concentrate on the sensations of just her lips against mine, her tongue, her taste. I was failing, miserably. Her body against mine was too much, I leant harder against her, against the wall, and tried to just get a hold of myself. It was impossible, I was still fastened to her by my mouth.  
  
The kiss quickly ended, too quickly.  
  
It was a good thing she was leaning against the wall, for her body went limp, and her head lolled back, and to the side, and then onto my shoulder. "Oh God." She said. "That was wonderful."  
  
"Yes." I said. "More than wonderful. Better than anything I've ever done before."  
  
"Yeah." She said. "Even better than that one time, when I…"  
  
"Really?" I asked her.  
  
"Really." She said.  
  
"Then I wonder what it'll be like in real life."  
  
She looked coy, and then smiled at me as she said: "Wanna find out?"  
  
"Yes." I said. "Desperately."  
  
"Then let's go." She said. "You promised that you would."  
  
I grabbed onto her hand and we half ran to my bedroom, the both of us laughing happily because this was about to happen.  
  
Please Review, because if you don't, I'll find you, and…um…throw water on you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter….it's quite short, this I know, but I couldn't think of anything else to write…I don't know if I should up the rating from PG-13 to R for this chapter, so I think I will just for the heck of it…because apparently the ff.n moderators are offended by even the phrase "They had their fun" *raises eyebrows* I swear. 

  
  


OK, so, everyone who reads this has to review, because otherwise I'm not going to write one more chapter. I'm not…it's not going to happen. 

  
  


Chapter Five. Syren's Perspective. 

  
  


"God!" I screamed. It felt like my insides were turning inside out. Had already turned inside out. It was so good it was almost painful. But it wasn't, it was only so much pleasure I could hardly bear it. I panted as I orgasmed again, and again and again. "Bobby, please don't…stop, I can't take it." I was pleading with him to keep going half of the time, and the other half I plead for him to stop. 

"One more time." He kept chanting. "One more time." 

Eventually we collapsed into a heaving heap of quivering pleasure. 

I weakly wrapped my arms around him. "I love you." I said. 

"I love you too." He said. "That was so wonderful. Better than anything, ever." 

"Ever." I said. "I'm glad we waited." 

"Me too." He said. 

"I'm going to sleep." I said, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost one o'clock in the morning. 

"Me too." He said. 

I fell asleep, half expecting him to be in my dreams. But he wasn't, I didn't dream, I slept soundly, and before I knew it, the sun was shining on my face, as I woke up. 

He was laying there, beside me, with his arms wrapped around me, and his face buried in my hair. He looked so handsome. I trailed my finger from his temple to his lips. Then over his eyelids, and then his nose. He was just so handsome. 

Slowly he stirred awake. "'morning." He said. 

"Good morning." I replied, as I leaned down and kissed him. "I need a shower." 

"Oh." He said, cocking his head to the side and listening to something. "I need to go and talk to Xavier."

"All right then." I said. "I'd assume that's the bathroom." I looked over to the door on the far wall. 

"Yeah." He said. "You can use my stuff until we find your car, and all that."

"Oh." I said, and then I laughed. "I had completely forgotten about that." 

"Good." He said, then he stood up and pulled on some clothes. I just stayed in bed and marveled at his miraculous form. Then he kissed me, and walked out the door. 

I laughed happily as I walked into the bathroom. This was where I'd always wanted to be. Always. 

I turned on the water so that it was chilly, but not cold, as I was still hot from what had happened last night, and I wanted to cool off. 

I was soaping my body when I heard him walk into the bathroom. "We've found your car. Some of the team is going to move all of your stuff up to my room." He said. "I hope that's all right." 

"Yeah." I said over the sound of the water. 

"Can I come in?" He asked. Obviously refering to the shower. 

"Sure." I said, and he pulled back the curtain. "But I should warn you…" He stepped into the stream of cool water before I could finish. He cursed loudly. "It's cold." 

He laughed and pulled me to him. "A bit hot, are we?" He asked. 

"A bit volatile." I said. "Too hot, and I'm burning up, too cold, and I'm freezing. So, yes, *a bit* hot." 

He laughed again, and tipped the water more to the warm side. Then he pulled me under it. "Syren." He said almost desperately. "I need you again." He continued on before I could say anything. "I'm sorry if you're sore from last night…but I've been waiting for you for so long…" 

I pressed my fingers to his lips. "I want to too." I said. 

He sighed in relief and then we made love against the shower wall.

  
  


Please Review. (PS, if I don't get a review, or two, or three, I shant continue this story, because I'm losing my vision, and it's beginning to suck…wait, beginning?)


End file.
